


The Spell

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is in love with Sam and Sam wasn't see that coming! The story of two brothers that fight for a different life together which gets disturbed by something that neither of them was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Overturn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean was crying like a madeleine, sitting in his bed and holding tight his pillow to his chest. He didn’t see his brother Sam for months and he didn’t know anything from him, since the last time… That time…

That time take us back, a few months before. Sam was dating a pretty girl, blond, dumb every day but a sweetness. Dean couldn’t stand her.

One night Sam was going to meet her, Dean exploded.

“Why do you date that bitch?! She doesn’t worth it! She doesn’t even love you!”

“Don’t you dare to say that!”, Sam said, walking towards Dean.

“Yes, I DARE! She’s a cow!”

Sam threw himself to Dean and they both fell on the ground. They both started to fight with one another. Punches, kicks and Dean ends (still) on the ground, all black.

Sam got up, puffy, looking at Dean.

“Sorry”, Sam said, “Sorry, just because I love you, because it isn’t me who should be apologizing.

Sam turned his back and got out of the house.

Dean started to cry and took his hands to his face.

Sam went out to me His girlfriend, Eline.

“Honey, what happened? Are you upset? What happened?”, she asked, with her thin voice, in the middle of the street.

“Nothing, no big deal…”

“Oh honey! Are you seeing monsters again?”

“What…?”

“Have you caught them all…?”

Sam was looking at her and at that that stupid smile on her face and started to retreat.

“Honey?!”

“Sorry, I… I gotta go.”

“What?! Go where? Honeeeeeyyyyy!”

Sam turned His back at her and went away while she was screaming like a maniac.

Sam got home and saw Dean. He was lying on the couch. 

“I’m sorry.”, Dean said.

“It’s ok.”, answered Sam, walking towards him.

“Shouldn’t you be with her?”

Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Thanks for opening my eyes.”

Dean smiled.

“I… I need to talk to you.”, Dean stammered.

“Ok, talk.”, smiled Sam.

“I… I… I am… in… in… in love with you! There! I said it!”

Dean gave a deep sigh of relief and laughed.

Sam frowned.

“What…? You’re in love with me…? Did I hear that right?”, Sam said, giving an awkward laugh. 

Dean smiled and waved his head.

“Yeah.”

“But are you nuts?! We’re brothers!!!”, Sam screamed.

Dean got scared with his attitud.

“Yeah, I know, but, like… What can I do?! I can’t help it!”, he secreamed back at Sam.

“We’re brothers, Dean! Brothers! Same parents, same blood, same… genes I don’t know anymore but… Brothers! And since when are you gay? You’ve never told me!”

“Well… I’ve told you now…”, Dean smiled.

“Yeah… I didn’t notice that because you were saying you were in love with your brother!!!”

“Jesus Christ, calm down yourself!”, Dean yelled.

Sam started to breathe faster, looking at the floor, and took his hand to his head, pulling back his hair. Dean was looking at him with a soft smile in his lips and with shinning eyes. Sam looked back at him. He could see all the love in Dean’s eyes.

“I have… to go.”, said Sam, hardly.

“What? Where? No, please don’t go!”

“Dean… Please… I… I am SO confused right now… I have to go…”

Tears started to fall through Dean’s chicks.

Sam sighed and gave a deep look at Dean. Then, he ran off.

*****

That’s what happened a few months ago, more precisely three. Three months have passed without any news from Sam. Dean was all alone, thinner, sadder and depressed.

“Oh… My… God… What love can make to people!”, a voice said.

“Who’s there?!”, asked Dean, looking everywhere.

“My dear Dean… Look what love has done to you.”, continued the voice.

“Show yourself, you mother fucker!”, Dean yelled, pulling out his gun from under the bed.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! How can you shoot me if you can’t see me?”

Dean looked at the gun.

“It’s not for you… It’s for me…”, Dean said, and put the gun’s barrel between his lips.

Suddenly, Castiel showed up from nowhere.

“Don’t do that, Dean.”

Dean pointed the gun at him.

“Dean… my dear Dean… You know, it’s fine to be gay at God’s eyes. And it’s fine to love your brother, but only with brother love. Not falling in love with him!”

Dean waved his head and smiled.

“Look the brighter side…”, Dean said, “We already have got the same last name. We could say we’re married.”

“Oh my God… Dean… What will happen when people see you have the same father…? Mother…?”

Dean’s smile fade out from his face.

Castiel got closer to him and kneeled before him. 

“Fall in love… with me”, Castiel said, almost in a whistle, and gave a long kiss on Dean’s lips.

Dean looked like a statue.

“I love Sam.”, he said, after a while. “You can’t make me fall in love with you.”

“Well, I can try.”, Castiel said. “Starting with: I’m here and Sam’s not.”

Dean started to cry.

“I don’t know what came over me…! I’ve never felt this way before! It’s like… like… I don’t know! A pain in the chest! He took my heart and I’m bleeding inside, and bleeding, and bleeding…”

Castiel sighed, bored.

“Dean, Sam doesn’t want you, and he will never want you that way. He see’s you like his big brother, nothing else. But I’m here for you, I love you!”, he said, putting his hand around Dean’s neck.

“Please…”, Dean said, “Leave me alone…”

“Ok, love.”, Castiel said, retreating. “I leave you to your thoughts. Think of me.”

Castiel disappeared.

No thought could ever cross Dean’s mind without having Sam in it. “Sam, Sam, Sam.”, would Castiel think.

The day passed by and Dean was lying over the bed, static, almost dead.

It was a little bit more than eleven o’clock at night when he heard a door closing. He raised his head fast and his eyes turned towards the bedroom’s door. He was trying to hear something more just to make sure he had heard something in the first place. Footsteps. He could hear footsteps coming from the stairs, slow and light. “Is it a demon? Is it death? Is it Castiel again?”, Dean thought, “Well, I don’t care… Just come and kill me if you don’t feel sorry first.”, and rested his head again with a glazy look on his face.

The footsteps were now getting closer to the door’s bedroom.

“Yeah, bitch. Come and get me…”, Dean murmured.

The footsteps stopped. Whoever or whatever it was, was just on the other side of the door. The door knob started to turn, slowly, and the door opened gently. Dean closed his eyes, tearing. The footsteps got into the bedroom.

“Dean…?”

Dean knew that voice. He raised his head and saw Sam, in front of him.

“Sam…”, Dean said, almost without a voice.

“Dean…”, Sam said, and showed a smile. His sweet eyes started to weep.

“Sam, I… didn’t clean the house…”

Sam laughed, happy.

*****

They were sitting side by side, on the floor, by the bed.

“So… Where have you been?”, Dean asked.

“In Tibet.”, Sam said.

“In Tibet?”, Dean asked, and nodded his head with a surprised look.

“That’s where I’ve been the whole time. After I left… I… I had to think, you know? It was a lot to assimilate in one night. I didn’t know what to do, to say or to think. It was overwhelming! And then, an idea crossed my mind from nowhere and I decided to go to Tibet. I met a monk there, Tsu.”

“Tsu?”, Dean repeated, with a hidden smile.

“Yeah, an amazing person! He knew everything about life and let me in his monkery. I spent the days talking to him, meditating… I feel like I’m another person!”, Sam was telling, excited.

Dean was smiling and nodding. Sam looked at him.

“I’m… I’m happy you’re ok.”, Dean said.

“Look…”, Sam said, pausing. “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything but I needed time for myself and… I…”

Sam’s eyes were shining and Dean’s face started to light up.

“Let’s go slow… Ok?”, Sam said.

Dean gave the biggest smile and threw his arms around Sam, hugging him. Sam hugged him also.

“Just don’t leave me again.”, Dean said.

“I couldn’t… ever.”, Sam answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sam's Journey

When Sam got out of the house that night, leaving Dean crying after he had said he was in love with Sam, a voice in his head answered to his question “Where am I going?”. Tibet. He didn’t know why but accepted it.

Actually, it was Castiel who made him think like that. He wanted Sam really far away from Dean and he didn’t want him to come back. But Sam’s journey would be harder, for Castiel, than he thought.

Sam travelled to Tibet by plane, train, asking for ride… and he finally got there. He didn’t know what he was looking for, exactly. When he arrived, there was a fair going on. A lot of people were selling loads of antiques and things that he had never seen in his life (and he had seen a lot!). Also a lot of people were buying and haggling with marketers. Sam was passing by through that crowd when, suddenly, he stopped. A monk was right in front of him, standing there, staring at him. Sam looked behind and around but the monk didn’t move.

“You’re not safe.”, the monk said, “Something is following you.”

“What?”, Sam said, surprised.

The monk was right. Castiel was following Sam but he wasn’t able to be seen. He wanted to make sure Sam wouldn’t come back to destroy what he wanted to create.

“Come with me.”, the monk said, “You’re not safe.”

He grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him. Sam was forced to go with him, through the crowd, didn’t know where. After a while, the fair was left behind and they both were walking alone through a dusty road.

“Can you explain me what’s going on?”, Sam asked.

“You come here, you don’t know why, and you’re asking me that?”, the monk said.

Sam didn’t know what to answer. Castiel was following them still.

Three hours passed by and they finally arrived to a monkery. The monk asked Sam to come in and, before himself got in, he started to talk a weird language. Sam knew that language. It was the language of the dead. The monk got in and closed the gates.

“Who was following me?”, Sam asked.

“Inside this monkery you are safe.”, the monk said, “I can’t explain what was following you exactly but I know it wasn’t something good. And probably that something sent you here.”

“But why here?”, Sam asked.

“Because there’s a war coming.”, the monk answered, “I know you’re not that surprised. I know you deal with these things in your life.”

“What? What do you mean? What kind of war?”

The monk looked at Sam, very serious.

“Hell on earth.”, the monk answered.

*****

The first day Sam was in that monkery, Tsu, the monk, spent the whole day meditating at the big and beautiful garden the monkery had. Sam spent the day looking at him. After that he got bored and went for a walk through the garden.

The garden was really big, full of green grass and beautiful violet, red, pink and blue flowers. There was a clear lake, the mirror of the sky, with gold fishes. Green and violet trees were giving shadow to other monks who were meditating or just watching the surrounding nature or even writing. There was a tower, a white tower, alone, in the middle of the garden. The tower only had one bell and it seemed quite old. 

Inside the monkery there were huge bedrooms for a lot of monks, a kitchen and a big dining room with long tables and benches and also an enormous library. That was it.

The second day, it was the same thing. Sam didn’t know what to do. Dean was only coming to his mind. How could he have told him he was in love with him? His own brother… And how could he have never noticed before? There were no signs at all! It was like he didn’t even know Dean. Of course he loved him, so much! They had spent so much time together and had so many experiences together. But… like brothers.

Meanwhile, Castiel was outside of the monkery, watching. He couldn’t get in, like the monkery had some kind of protection.

A week had passed and Sam was sitting on the grass looking at Tsu who had his eyes closed. He was surely meditating.

“Can I help you?”, Tsu finally asked without opening his eyes.

“My brother is in love with me.”, Sam said in a sigh.

“I’m glad you’re brother loves you.”, Tsu answered.

“No, you don’t understand… He’s in love with me. Like a boy loves a girl or a girl loves a boy… It’s not family love, it’s more than that.”

Tsu gave a hidden laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”, Sam asked, surprised.

Tsu opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

“You’re watching me for days. I could see you were worried about something and then I asked if I could help you. You said your brother is in love with you. Let me ask again. Can I help you?”

Sam was looking at Tsu, trying to assimilate his words.

Tsu smiled.

“Sam, the only one who can help you with that matter, is you. The answer is in your mind. It’s in your heart. It’s in you. You have the power to control it and you have all the answers. You just need to meditate and all your problems will vanish and all your answers will be given to you.”

Sam laughed.

“I’m not a meditating kind of guy…”

Tsu looked at Sam a while longer and then closed his eyes and continued what he was doing.

“Tsu…? Tsu?”

There was nothing to do at that place besides thinking. One day, Sam sat down near Tsu trying to imitate that meditation position and tried to meditate. Days passed and Sam continued doing it every day. Each day he felt lighter and happier like all his troubles had passed away.

*****

One month and a half was gone.

“How are you feeling?”, Tsu asked.

Sam laughed.

“Great!”

“So, have you found the solution to your… situation?”

“Well… Not really.”

“What’s getting in the way?”, Tsu asked.

“I… I’m afraid to give my brother an heartache… But I’m also afraid of society… So… I still don’t know.”

“Well,”, Tsu said, “imagine you don’t give your brother an heartache and imagine society won’t judge you. Don’t just imagine. Think of it and feel it, believe it. Meditate about it. You’ll find the solution.”

Sam accepted Tsu’s words.

*****

Two weeks later, at midnight, when all monkery was sleeping, the bell rang. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Tsu that was sleeping on the other bed beside him. Tsu also opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

“Time has come.”, Tsu whispered. “God is warning.”

All monks started to get up really fast and put their garments on. They all raised their mattresses and brought out big swords with weird white symbols all over it. Sam took out a big gun from his backpack. 

“I’m not sure a gun will work.”, Tsu said, in a hurry.

“The bullets are baptized.”, Sam smiled.

Monks started to split. Some ran outside and others stood inside by the windows. The full moon was covered by dark clouds that came from nowhere and thunders started to threat. Sam was by the window and he’s face turned pale. Demons were getting to the front gates. They were red or black, with yellow and black eyes, teeth as big and sharp as a shark’s, long dirty nails, some with long scorched hair and others with stiff fur.

“What do they want?”, Sam murmured.

“Less places to be near to God.”, Tsu answered.

Sam looked at Tsu and pushed the gun’s bolt.

“I hope they’re praying.”, Sam smiled.

Demons got to the front gates and started to roar. They were about a hundred! Their big hands were shaking the gates and the monks outside were ready to receive them.

“上帝是我們的強項a292;和平是我們的座右銘z90;謝謝你a281;(God is our strength and peace is our motto. Thank you!)”, a monk yelled.

The demons, roaring and gasping, pushed the gates tightly. The war was just getting started. The monks almost flew through the air and chopped out demons’ heads. Others stabbed the demons’ stomach and pulled tightly the sword to their hearts. Blood and entrails were getting all over the grass which suddenly appeared to be gray instead of green.

Demons seemed to be more and more, everywhere! Without waiting for, a monk was attacked from behind, bitten by a demon. The monk screamed and the other monks looked his way. The demon stabbed the monk’s back with his nails and killed him. All the other demons took advantage of the distracting moment and attacked the monks. 

Inside the monkery, Tsu, for the first time, was getting restless. Sam was watching the horror scene with anger coming to his face.

“Let’s fight!”, Sam yelled.

Tsu started running outside and all the monks went after him with war cry. Sam stood by the door, pointed the gun to a demon and shot at it. The demon exploded in pieces. Tsu looked back at Sam, surprised, and Sam laughed. He continued shooting and demons continued dying. Tsu also handled the sword extremely well and seemed to have eyes in the back of his head.

While Sam was with the gun, a shadow he wasn’t expecting came from behind him. A dark and fury arm surrounded his neck and he started to choke Sam. The gun fell from Sam’s hand.

“Tsu…!”, Sam was trying to yell, “Help…!”

Tsu looked at Sam who was being dragged inside by that awful beast. He ran towards inside but there was no sign of Sam. Tsu was walking carefully with his sword ready. He stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating. His ears got wider and he could hear the demon gasping and Sam choking. They were in the library. Tsu walked gently towards the library.

Sam was red with lack of air and his eyes were starting to roll when the demon got the arm a bit loose. 

“It’s not you that I want…”, the demon whispered to Sam’s ear, “You’re one of us, you just don’t know it yet.”

Sam panicked with that guttural voice. It was a trap for Tsu. Sam was the bait.

Tsu got into the library and found himself face to face with the demon and Sam.

“Run!”, Sam screamed.

But there was no time. A monster came from behind Tsu and caught him.

“No!”, Sam screamed in panic.

The monster bit Tsu’s neck and stabbed his back from top to bottom. Tsu’s was fading to blood. Suddenly, other monks got in and chopped the monster’s head and ran after the demon that had captured Sam. Sam ran at Tsu who had fall to the ground.

“Tsu! Tsu!”, Sam started to cry.

Tsu grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Sam…”, Tsu said with serious problems breathing and talking, “Death is… not… the end, Sam. I’ll be… ok. But… remember… Sam…”

Tsu coughed blood and other entrails.

“Tsu…”, Sam was crying.

“Sam… Remember… What counts is your heart… and your… thoughts… You’ll find… the answer…Sam…”

Sam leaned his forehead to Tsu’s with thick tears running down his face. Tsu died in his arms. The monks started to get in the library, full of blood and dirt and knelt before him. The demons were all dead or most of them. The others ran off. The battle field outside was filled with blood, entrails and other body parts from demons and monks. It started to rain. It rained the whole night.

*****

The morning came. Everyone stood up all night, praying. The blood and entrails had been washed away outside and demons’ parts had vanished. Two monks were picking the dead monks’ parts with a wheelbarrow and praying. Praying for their souls and thanking God for take care of them.

The day was sunny and bright. Some monks dug graves at the monkery’s cemetery where the dead ones were going to be buried. Tsu was buried with a white sheet wrapping him. Sam had a deep pain in his chest and then, at that moment, he felt a breeze. A soft and warm breeze left him feeling so light and calm. He smiled.

“I’ll never forget you Tsu.”, Sam said, “And remember… Death isn’t the end.”

*****

Sam didn’t leave the monkery for one more month. He meditated every day, normally by Tsu’s grave. When he finally thought he had the answer to his problem, he decided to leave Tibet.

Castiel followed Sam the way back. That was when he tried to make Dean falling for him before Sam showed up. But, unfortunately for him, he didn’t have the power to make Dean fall in love with him. The question now was: What was Sam’s solution? And the answer is: Why not?


	3. Chapter 3 - "Dad?"

Dean was a lot better since Sam got back home. The death-pale on his face was gone, his body was fit again, his smile was constantly showing up and his eyes were sparkling.

“Good morning!”, Dean said, happily, hugging Sam from behind.

“Hey!”, Sam smiled. He was making breakfast.

Dean sat down on the kitchen counter next to the stove, smiling at Sam.

“Sam… I…”, Dean said and paused.

“Yeah?”, Sam said, turning the eggs and the bacon. The pause made him look at Dean.

“I… I… I know you want to go slow…”, Dean stammered, “And… Hum… I don’t know… A week has already passed and… I want to… sleep with you. I mean!”, Dean got nervous, “Just sleep! In the same bed! You know! Nothing else…!”

Sam gave a nervous smile. 

“I’ll… think about that.”, Sam answered.

“Sure.”, Dean nodded and scratched the back of his head.

He was watching Sam cooking and started to see all the details. Sam’s hair was falling to his forehead and, with his hand, he pulled it behind. Sam’s eyes, a mix of brown and green, were so deep and beautiful. His hands and fingers were long. His body was less skinny than it used to be and his skin seemed a bit more tanned. His lips looked so delicious. 

Dean wanted to caress his hair… Look at those eyes… Interlace his fingers with Sam’s, real tight… Feel his warm body so close to his own… Feeling his skin… so soft… And kiss those kissable pale-pink lips like it was his last day on earth.

Sam looked at him. Dean was looking at him with his mind floating and imagining something he wanted so badly.

“Dean…? Dean…!”

Dean woke up.

“Huh?”, he said.

“Breakfast is ready.”, Sam laughed.

*****

At breakfast, Sam was reading the newspaper while Dean was looking at him. Sam turned white and looked at Dean.

“Look.”, Sam said, and threw the newspaper at Dean’s direction.

Dean looked down at the article. It said: Warning! Do not read this article if you’re sensitive! 48 men have been brutally murdered in the nearest towns. The only thing they had in common was the sexual orientation: homosexual. They were found dead in their own beds, naked, in a weird sexual position and with their penises cut off. The penises were found in the mouth of one another.

Dean was pale and looked at Sam.

“It must be a demon.”, Sam said, having hard time looking at Dean.

“Do you think we’re next?”, Dean murmured.

“I don’t know Dean. It’s not like we have done anything…”

“Yeah, not yet but… but is understood…”

Sam stood up.

“Well… Let’s go find it and kill it.”, Sam said with a serious look.

“What if it finds us first?”, Dean asked.

“We’ll kill it anyway.”

*****

Sam and Dean got their backpacks and car’s trunk full of weapons.

“If the newspaper is accurate, the next town the demon will go is this one.”, Sam said.

“Ok.”, Dean agreed, “Who do we know that’s gay?”

Sam got thinking.

“The Fattiejoes.”, Sam said, looking at Dean.

“Right.”, Dean nodded, “They’re so gay.”

They got into the car and drove at Fattijoes’ house. They climbed the porch.

“The door is opened.”, Dean said.

They both pulled a gun from their pants and looked at each other. Sam nodded. They got into the house, gently. Everything was in place. There were no signs of fight or anything like that. Sam pointed his finger at Dean and then pointed to the kitchen. He pointed at himself and pointed up.

“I should go with you.”, Dean said, “To protect your back.”

Sam sighed and done the same gestures. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Ok! Fine!”, Sam whispered.

Sam went towards the stairs and Dean went after him. They both climbed the stairs slowly with Sam alert to front and Dean alert to behind. They saw an opened door and walked down the corridor with their guns blazing and ready to shoot. They were side by side and, on that precise moment, Dean pulled Sam to him and kissed him in the mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?!”, Sam whispered, loud, pushing him.

Dean didn’t seem to be in himself with his eyes full of love.

They heard something creak. They both looked back to the bedroom’s door and started walking towards it. When they got close to the door they got their guns pointing front. Sam sighed, getting ready, and went into the room. Dean went right behind him. 

The Fattiejoes were dead already. Dean almost threw up when saw that horrendous scene. It was just like the newspaper said. Sam sighed, disappointed.

“We’re late.”, he said.

Sam looked back, hoping to see Dean, but he was in the bathroom throwing up.

*****

They were back in the car. Sam was driving with a serious look on his face. Dean had a sick look and his head was leaning behind. He looked at Sam.

“Where are we going now?”, Dean asked.

“Home.”, Sam said, harshly.

“Already? Shouldn’t we go to another gays’ house?”

Sam stopped the car on the side road, abruptly.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Sam asked, angry, looking at Dean.

Dean was surprised.

“What…?”

“We’re in the middle of a haunt, almost, maybe, catching the son of a bitch, and you, from nowhere, decide to kiss me!”, Sam yelled.

“Well… Not exactly from nowhere…”, Dean answered, softly, and looked back at Sam, “I wanted to do it for a long time.”

With a hard look still on Sam’s face, he threw himself at Dean, pulling his clothes, and kissed him. Dean pulled Sam more to him and the kiss was very intense.

“We could have got killed.”, Sam murmured. His face was now full of desire.

“I’m sorry.”, Dean answered, and kissed him again passionately.

Sam put his head on Dean’s chest and they hold each other tightly. Dean caressed Sam’s hair.

“Now what?”, Dean asked.

Sam sighed deeply.

“Now… we’ll be the bait.”, Sam answered.

*****

At night, with guns under the bed, Dean and Sam were standing near the bed, looking at each other.

“Are you ready to do this…?”, Dean asked, looking at Sam’s eyes and lips.

“Yeah.”, Sam answered.

They both kissed and their tongues curled up in one another. Sam took his shirt off and Dean kissed his neck. Sam took Dean’s shirt off. They both fell on the bed, kissing, with Dean on top of Sam.

“Dean, I…”, Sam interrupted.

“Yes?”, Dean said, with a look starved for love.

“I don’t… want to take… from behind…”, Sam said, shy.

“Oh…! Ok… Hum… Me neither…”, Dean said.

“Ok, sure. Hum… There are other ways…”

“Of course.”, Dean agreed.

They continued kissing and Sam started to pull out Dean’s belt. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and caressed his shorts. Dean shuddered. They took the rest of the clothes off and lied down, naked, next to each other. Dean started kissing Sam’s chest, licking his belly and belly button, and kept going down. Sam was vibrating with pleasure. Dean kissed Sam’s penis.

“Look!”, Sam interrupted, “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, you know? I can do it to myself and…”

Dean was no longer listening. He licked Sam’s penis up and down and sucked its head. Sam trembled. Dean put it whole in his mouth, licking and sucking and Sam moaned with pleasure. Sam pushed Dean up by his hair and they kissed intensively. He got upon Dean kissing his neck and chest and sucked his dick. Dean was dying of pleasure with his eyes rolling and closing and holding tightly Sam’s hair with his hand.

“Put yourself on top of me.”, Dean murmured, “Upside down.”

Sam turned around and put his sexual parts on Dean’s face, still sucking him. Dean licked Sam’s testicles and put his dick in his mouth. They both were licking, sucking and moaning, full of pleasure and desire. Dean grabbed tightly Sam’s butt chicks.

They were like that all night, like they hadn’t made love for a very long time.

*****

Hours later, Sam and Dean fell asleep. Sam had his head lied down on Dean’s chest who was embracing him.

Someone was in the bedroom, right in front of them, watching them sleep. They forgot about the demon they were haunting and let themselves go into the love’s spell. Whatever they were haunting it was right there, in front of them.

*****

The sunlight was passing through the window. It was already morning.

Dean woke up and stretched. He looked down at Sam and smiled. Sam opened his eyes with difficulty.

“Good morning!”, Dean said in a sweet voice, smiling.

“Hey.”, Sam smiled, with his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly he turned serious with a frightened look in his eyes.

“We shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”, he said, “We had to be alert.”

“Well…”, Dean said, canoodling Sam’s back, “We’re alive. At least it looks like it.”

He gave a big smile.

Sam got up, abruptly.

“We were irresponsible. We could have been killed! We were lucky! We wanted to haunt the demon and if it had found us it had killed us!”

“Calm down, Sam!”, Dean yelled, “It happened, alright? But if I was going to die tonight, I would die happy! Just so you know!”

Sam sighed.

“I’m sorry, Dean. That’s not what I meant… I… I loved last night.”, Sam said. His eyes were sparkling again.

Dean calmed down and smiled. Sam went towards him and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you.”, Dean said, “With all my heart.”

Sam smiled.

“I don’t know what happened to you… and I don’t know what you have done to me, but… I love you so much.”

Dean held Sam’s neck and they kissed passionately.

“I’m going to make breakfast.”, Sam said, “Stay in bed if you want.”

“Ok.”, Dean laughed.

Sam went down the stairs, naked, humming some song. When he turned to the kitchen he saw someone sitting on the couch. His heart almost stopped, his eyes opened wider and blinked several times. He frowned with tears wanting to get out.

“Dad?”, he said, in a shivering voice.

“Hey, Sam.”

John Winchester was smiling at him.

“What… You… We thought you were dead.”

“I was.”, John said, standing up, “But now I’m here.”

“What are you doing here?”

John looked down to the floor and gave a smile.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I don’t know.”, Sam answered, “I really don’t know. You disappear for years, don’t say anything, we think you’re dead and now, from nowhere, you just appear like that.”

Sam was getting angry.

“Calm down, Sam. I know about you and Dean.”

Sam got surprised.

“What do you mean?”, he asked.

“I know you’re after the gays’ killer. But what you did… I don’t know if I could ever do that! You had a lot of courage but, all of that courage went out the window from the moment you stopped being aware.”, John’s voice was getting harsh, “Are you crazy? You were completely giving yourself to death!”

“Well…”, Sam stammered, “We had to try, right? It was the only way. And yeah, I know we were irresponsible because we fell asleep but we’re alive, ok? You don’t need to get worried, ok dad? So, cya.”

John laughed.

“What happened to you, Sam? Usually Dean was the aggressive one and you the sweetest.”

“People change!”, Sam yelled, “And you! You, of all people, should know that!”

“Sam…”, John said, in a deep voice, “I understand if you want to catch gays’ murderer. Just stop, you and your brother, stop being the bait. Please, Sam. Or you’ll get both killed.”

“Yeah, sure.”, Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. “Anything else, dad?”

John sighed. He seemed to have more to say but he didn’t speak.

“Take care, son.”, he said, and left.

Sam’s eyes started tearing, his chest started hurting and he fell on his knees, crying.


	4. Chapter 4 - Choices

“Where’s the breakfast?”, Dean asked, smiling, coming down the stairs.

Sam was sitting on the couch with a serious look on his face. Dean’s smile faded away.

“What happened?”, he asked, concerned.

Sam was looking to the floor.

“Dad was here…”, he said.

“What? Who? Dad? Our dad?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean was so surprised. He gave a deep breath.

“Ok… What did he want? Where did he go?”

“I sent him away. He said we were careless giving ourselves to the gays’ murderer like that.”

“What? But… Hum… He knows… about us?”

“I don’t think so. He thought we’ve done on purpose to catch the demon. Nothing more.”

Dean nodded his head. Probably would have had the same reaction as Sam.

“Wait…”, Dean said, frowning, “He said… what? We were giving ourselves to who…?”

“To the gay’s murderer.”, Sam said, “Well, gay’s killer were his exact words.”

Dean was getting petrified with his mouth opened.

“Sam… How did he know…?”, Dean asked, pale as the wall.

Sam looked up at Dean.

“What…?”

Sam got paled also.

“Oh my God…”, he murmured.

“Dad is…”, Dean said, “The gays’ murderer.”

They were both looking at each other. They couldn’t believe what they were saying or thinking. Their own father was killing gay couples and didn’t kill them because he thought they were just being the bait to catch the demon? Or because they were his sons?

“What are we going to do?”, Sam asked.

“What we do to every demon… Catch him and kill him.”, Dean said.

“Dean! We can’t kill our father!”

“Ok, what do you suggest then?”

“I don’t know!”

“Ok.”, Dean said, calmly, “We’ll be the bait as long as necessary and we’ll be alert and we’ll catch him. Or he comes back to kill us or he doesn’t come back to kill us but keep killing others and we’ll have to be smarter than him.”

*****

Dean and Sam made love every night for a week. They weren’t doing it just to catch the murderer, or, their dad, but because they love each other and wanted each other more than anything in the world. Also, they were taking turns for being awake so they would never fall asleep at the same time.

One night, it was Dean’s turn to be awake. He was smiling, watching Sam sleep. His eyes were starting to shut down when he heard something. He got alert.

“Sam!”, he whispered, “Wake up! I think he’s here!”

Sam woke up and both got out of bed. They dressed some jeans and pulled out the guns from under the bed. They started to go down the stairs with their guns ready to shoot. Suddenly the lights went on and Dean shot the ceiling.

“Jesus!”, he yelled. 

John Winchester was standing there in the middle of the living room. Sam was pointing the gun at him. John’s face was tough and tired.

“Why…?”, John asked, dragging his words, “How can it be…? You are brothers, for GOD SAKE!”

“How dare you to judge us when you’re killing people just because of their sexual orientation?”, Sam said, angry.

Dean was looking at dad, getting nostalgic.

“Sam… You asked about me being dead… Don’t you remember? I said I was…”

“Oh my God…”, Dean said, “You sold your soul to come back…!”

“I had to.”, John said, starting to cry, “I missed you so much! I just wanted to see you again… and you make me this…! I always knew you had a big bond but not like this…”

Dean wanted to go and hug him but Sam talked first.

“Yeah, and now what? You’re going to kill us?”

Tears ran down John’s chicks.

“I’m sorry kids.”, John said, and pulled out a gun from his long jacket.

“Dad!”, Dean yelled, “If you started doing this to be with us, does it make sense to kill us?”

“I’m sorry.”

With a fast move, John pointed his gun at them and Sam shot at him hitting dad right in his chest and making him fall to the ground immediately. Dean ran at him screaming “Dad!”. Sam was shivering and sweating. Dean looked at dad and looked at Sam with horror.

“You killed him!”, Dean yelled.

“He was going to kill us, Dean.”, Sam said with a slow voice.

Dean picked up John’s gun and opened it.

“It’s empty!”, Dean said. He was so angry.

Sam sat down on a stair and rested his head on his hands.

“Why did he want to get killed…?”, Sam murmured.

Dean, who was restless, started to calm down. He walked towards Sam and sat down beside him.

“He saw us… like he wanted to…”, Dean said, “Maybe he didn’t want to do this anymore…”

“Yeah… Great way of saying goodbye…”

Dean sighed and embraced Sam.

“Well…”, Dean said, “We said we would catch the murderer and kill it… or him…”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, Dean.”, Sam said in a deep voice.

“Yeah… I know…”, Dean said, “Look… Why don’t you go to buy some beers and I’ll take care of the body...?”

“No, no, we’ll do it together…”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll do it. Go grab some beers and let’s forget it. Dad was already dead anyway…”

Sam sniffed.

“Ok…”, he said.

Sam went out to buy some beers and to get some air.

Dean was standing near the corpse.

“CASTIEL!”, he screamed.

Castiel appeared from nowhere like he had been there the whole time.

“Yes, my love?”, Castiel said, happy that was called by Dean.

“I need to bring my dad back…”, Dean said.

“What?”, Castiel laughed, “And how are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I called you.”, Dean looked at Castiel, “Please, help me.”

“My dear Dean… Actually, I can help you but, of course, there is a price.”, Castiel said, smiling.

“Ok, bring it.”

Castiel walked slowly towards Dean standing face-to-face with him, almost nose-to-nose.

“You’ll have to be mine and leave Sam.”, Castiel whispered.

“What?”, Dean said, controlling himself.

“I want you, Dean. You know that. I’ll bring your father back. I’ll do everything I can! In return, I want you. Just say to Sam you don’t want him anymore. Easy.”

Dean had his wrists closed and sighed.

“How… How can I tell… tell him… that?”, Dean stammered, “He’s… everything… to me.”

“The choice is yours, Dean. Think about it. Wouldn’t Sam be happy with his daddy back?”

Dean looked to the infinite for a while.

“Ok… Ok. Ok.”, Dean said, finally, nodding.

Castiel got even closer, put his hand on Dean’s face and kissed his lips. Dean frowned and tried to bear the kiss. He started imagining he was kissing Sam and the kiss got more intense. Castiel smiled.

“I’ll go now and take care of your father. You take care of Sam.”

Castiel kneeled next to the corpse and put his hand over John’s chest. An intense and bright light appeared and got bigger and bigger and, suddenly, they both disappeared.

Dean sighed. What was he going to do? How was he going to deal with Sam?

*****

Sam got home with a pack of beers. He looked to the floor.

“You’ve already took care…?”

“Yeah, yeah. All good.”, Dean tried to smile, “Give me a beer…”

Sam threw him a beer which he drank greedily. They both sat down on the couch and Sam leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed.

“Well!”, he said, standing up real fast, “I’m… going to bed! I’m so tired! Cya!”

He ran off through the stairs. Sam was surprised and continued drinking his beer.

Dean was angry with himself. He sat down on the bed and put his head on his hands.

“Calm down. Calm down!”, he said to himself, “Dad will be back and we’ll be a family again. Yeah. That’s right.”

Sam got into the bedroom and sat down beside Dean. He put his arm around him.

“Dean… Are you ok?”, Sam whispered to his ear.

Dean shivered. He wanted so bad to kiss Sam right now. Instead, he moved away. Sam was surprised.

“Are you still angry with me because I shot dad? What was I supposed to do?”

“I… I’m not angry with you.”, Dean said.

“Then what?”, Sam asked, confused.

“Sam… Wouldn’t you like to have daddy back? Just for us?”, Dean asked, looking at Sam. His eyes were shining, filled with water.

“Of course I’d like that, Dean… but…”

“Sam…”, Dean said. His voice got thicker. “We can’t continue doing what we’re doing…”

“What? Why?”, Sam asked, astonished.

“I… I can’t, Sam… We’re… brothers.”

Dean turned his face away and tried to hold his tears.

“What? Dean, before today, that seemed to not be a problem. Why is it now?”

“Please, Sam!”, Dean said, louder, “I’m breaking up with you, ok? Deal with it!”

Dean ran off the house.

Sam was perplexed. How could Dean change his mind like that? Sam lied down, grabbed his pillow and stood there, crying.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Undone Spell

Sam was alone at home. He already tried to find Dean but didn’t succeed. He didn’t know where his brother, and love of his life, was. Three days have passed since the last time he put his eyes on him.

Sam was sitting on the couch thinking what he was going to do.

“Why did Dean react that way?”, Sam thought, “Was it because of dad? Because I killed him? I didn’t know he had an empty gun! How could I?”.

He heard a knocking on the door. Dean wouldn’t knock, right…? But Sam ran to the door and opened it.

“Hi Sammy.”

“Dad?!”

There he was, John Winchester, again, pretty much alive.

“Didn’t I kill you?!”

John laughed.

“You did! I knew you’d do it. You’re so brave.”, John smiled.

“How come you’re here? Who are you killing now? Impoverished children?”, Sam said, on defensive.

“Sam… Can you find a place in your heart to forgive me? God gave me a second chance. A clean one. Really, Sam.”

Sam was staring at him.

“Son.”, John said, giving a smile and opening his arms. 

Sam’s eyes started tearing up.

“Dad…”, Sam murmured, and ran to his father’s arms.

They gave a tightly hug.

“Oh dad…”, Sam said, crying.

“I’m here son. I’m here.”

John soothed Sam, smiling.

“Where’s Dean?”, John asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in days…”

“Why? What happened?”, John asked, surprised.

They both got inside the house.

“Look… dad…”, Sam sighed.

“I know Sam. I know you and Dean are in a… deep relationship. If it’s ok with you, it’s fine with me. You’re both grownups and you know what you’re doing. I don’t know how it happened or how it started but I’m still your father and I love you both very much.”, John said, confident.

Sam stretched the back of his head.

“Dean… left.”, Sam said.

John frowned.

“Left?”

“Yeah… I don’t know why.”, Sam sniffed, “He broke up with me from nowhere…”

“That’s odd…”

“I know…! And he just left…”

John rubbed his hands.

“He must be protecting you or something…”

Sam was looking to the infinite and, like he could read Dean’s mind, his eyes opened wider. He looked at John.

“Dad… How did you get that second chance…?”

*****

Dean was at the beach, sitting on the sand and watching the sea.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you, my love?”

Castiel appeared sitting down next to him. 

“The deal?”, Dean asked.

“Your father is alive and is with Sam right now. They are really happy.”

Dean gave a sad smile.

“Good.”, he said.

Castiel put his arm around Dean’s back.

“Come to my place.”, Castiel smiled, “I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Where’s that? In heaven?”, Dean joked.

Castiel laughed.

“Just because I’m an angel doesn’t mean I can’t have a… almost… normal life. Come with me.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and they disappeared in thin air. Just like that, they were at Castiel’s place.

“Wow.”, Dean said, dizzy, “You save a lot of money in gas.”

Castiel smiled. Dean looked around astonished. Castiel’s house was huge! It was white, simple, with a lot of windows and balconies and there was a pool outside.

“Wow…”, he said, again.

“Do you like it?”, Castiel asked.

“What? Do I like it? Oh my God! It’s… It’s… It’s ok.”

Dean shrugged.

“What is mine, is yours.”, Castiel said.

He grabbed Dean by his waist looking deeply into his eyes.

“I want you so bad.”, he whispered.

He kissed Dean, softly, on the lips. Dean closed his eyes.

“Sam, Sam, Sam…”, he was thinking.

He opened his eyes. Castiel was no longer there. It was Sam. Dean’s look changed for a sweeter look.

“That’s better.”, Sam smiled.

Dean hugged him and kissed him passionately. He undressed Sam like a wild beast, ripping off his clothes. They both fell on the ground kissing and touching everywhere. Dean turned Sam around, roughly, and gave him from behind, real hard. Sam was moaning and enjoying it.

“Yeah love, fuck me hard.”, Sam said.

Dean grabbed his waist moving forward and backward and repeating that movement. His muscles were contracting more and more.

“Oh fuck…”, Dean whispered, rolling his eyes.

“Come in my mouth.”, Sam asked.

Dean got out of his ass while Sam turned around with his mouth opened. He sucked Dean’s dick, Dean contracted his butt chicks and came into Sam’s mouth, moaning a lot.

They fell on their backs, panting.

“That was awesome.”, Castiel said, embracing Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel. He had just had sex with Castiel and not with Sam. He missed Sam so much. His love, his life, his everything. But he just wanted him to be happy and he knew, beside that tough look Sam wanted to show, he really missed a father in his life. 

“Hey… Hum… How did you do… to bring my dad back to life?”, Dean asked.

“Oh! He wasn’t really dead so I sent him to the hospital.”, Castiel answered.

Dean frowned.

“You’re joking with me… I have to be with you because you sent my dad to the hospital?!”, Dean asked, getting angry.

“You have to be with me because we were made to be together, love. We make wonderful sex. We fit perfectly!”

Dean pushed him away, roughly, angry. He got up and got dressed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”, Castiel laughed.

“Home, you mother fucker!”, Dean yelled. He left.

Castiel was laughing, there, all alone.

*****

Dean got home. Sam and John were sitting on the couch. Sam stood up when he saw Dean.

“Dean.”, he said, feeling his heart beating faster.

“Sam.”

Dean ran towards Sam and hugged him real tight.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I know what you did. Dad is with us now.”

Dean looked at John.

“Dad…”

John stood up and Dean hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re back, dad.”, he said.

“I have to thank you, son.”, John smiled.

*****

Two weeks have passed. John, Sam and Dean were a happy family. They had picnics, had ice cream by the sea and everything seemed perfect now.

One day, when Dean and Sam woke up, John wasn’t there anymore. He was gone. He left a note, saying: “I hope you’ll forgive me… You know I’m a free spirit.”

Sam and Dean read it and not even a word came out from their lips. They read it, threw it away and went on with their lives.

*****

One week later was Sam’s birthday. When Sam woke up didn’t see Dean beside him. He went down the stairs and Dean yelled: “SURPRISE!”

Dean spent the whole night blowing up balloons and baking a cake. When Sam saw it, he laughed, happy.

“Oh my God, Dean… Since when do you bake?”, Sam smiled.

“I have no idea!”, Dean said.

“We’ve never done something like this before…”, Sam said, “Last year you gave me a bottle of whisky and you drank it all by yourself.”

“Really?”, Dean said, surprised, “I was so stupid before I had you like I have now.”

Sam gave a big smile and hugged Dean.

“Thank you.”, he said, so happy.

“I love you Sam.”, Dean answered.

Behind the invisible curtain, Castiel was watching and laughing to himself. Next to him there was Cupid.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Castiel.”, Cupid said in a trembling voice, “I didn’t know he’s brother was home when I threw the arrow. I thought the first person he would see would be you, Mr. Castiel. Oh, I’m sorry. Not person… Thing… Angel…”

“Shut up, Cupid.”, Castiel said.

“Yes, Sir.”, Cupid shrank.

“Dean is under the love spell because of you…”, Castiel said, “So… now you’re going to take it.”

“What…?”, Cupid said, very surprised, “Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you know the percentage of depression and of suicides that happen because of lovers that stop loving their other halves?”

“Stop that.”, Castiel said, getting angry, “Their love doesn’t make sense! The consequences are, of course, your fault but…”, Castiel got soft, “In the eyes of God… you know they can’t be lovers. And you know… God can punish you for that.”

“Oh! Oh!”

Cupid was shivering in fear.

“Alright, alright.”, Cupid said, “I’ll undo the spell…”

Sam and Dean were sharing the cake looking to each other’s eyes. Their eyes were filled with love, brighter and sparkling. Sam was smiling and cut another piece of cake. He was giving it to Dean.

“Oh, thanks.”, Dean said, ripping off the piece of cake from Sam’s hand. He put it whole in his mouth. Sam was surprised with that attitude.

“Dean…?”, Sam said, looking at him.

Dean looked back. 

“What?”, he said, with his mouth full. 

His eyes were so different. The color was the same but that look of love and lust towards Sam it was gone.

“Are you alright…?”, Sam asked.

“I’m fine.”, Dean said, relaxed, “What? This cake is fucking good. You made it?”

“What…? No… You made it.”

Dean laughed.

“Since when do I bake?”

Sam was so confused.

“Dean!”, he yelled.

Dean looked at him, surprised.

“I’m here. Do you need to yell?”

“Are you mocking me?”, Sam asked, getting angry.

“Calm down Sam.”, Dean said, frowning, “Jesus, you’re stressed.”

Even his voice wasn’t sweet anymore. It was like… before the love spell.

“So… Are you going to meet Eline tonight? She’s hot.”, Dean gave a naughty smile.

Sam got up, violently, towards Dean and pushed him hard.

“What’s the matter with you?! Are you drunk?!”, Dean yelled, surprised.

Sam was over Dean pulling his shirt. He looked at Dean’s face and he couldn’t believe it. Dean’s look was the same as his brother’s look… and not his lover’s.

“But… how?”, Sam whispered.

“I’m the one who should be asking WHY are you looking like a lunatic!”, Dean said, getting up from the floor.

“Dean…”, Sam sighed, pulling his hair behind, “Are you in love with me?”

Dean laughed but stopped when he saw Sam so serious.

“Are you serious?”, Dean asked, “You’re my brother… How can you ask that?”

Sam started to cry.

“And all those times you said you loved me and you kissed me and we made love… Those didn’t have any meaning to you?”

“We made love…?”, Dean asked, really surprised.

Sam was crying of sadness, anger, love. A lot of feelings were overwhelming him on that moment.

“Sam…”, Dean said, “You’re worrying me. What happened?”

“Don’t you remember anything?”, Sam asked, looking at Dean.

Dean was looking at Sam. He had never seen his brother like that before.

“Are you bewitched…?”, Dean said.

Sam stood up cleaning his face to his sleeve.

“Fuck off.”, Sam said, and ran off.


End file.
